amnésie
by Hyranne
Summary: Que se passe rait-il si L, a cause d'un accident, devenait amnésique avant de rencontrer les enquêteurs anti-kira ? Que se passerait-il s'il était scolarisé dans le même lycée qu'un certain Light Yagmi ?
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Que se passerait-il si, à cause d'un accident L devenait amnésique avant même de rencontrer les enquêteurs de l'affaire Kira ? Que se passerait il s'il était transféré dans un lycée où étudie un certain Light Yagami ?

« - L, résonna la voix sombre de Watari, es tu sur qu'il est sage de rencontrer les enquêteurs de l'affaire Kira à visage découvert ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, répliqua le brun, comment pourront-ils me faire confiance si je ne risque pas aussi ma vie ?

- Pourtant, tu as déduis que Kira était probablement un proche de la police japonaise.

L avala tranquillement un morceaux de pudding à la fraise.

- Il y a 50 % de chance que je ne pourrais jamais arrêter Kira sans l'aide de la police japonaise. C'est un pourcentage bien trop élevé pour que je prenne ce risque. De toute façon, ma décision est prise, il n'y a plus matière a en discuter.

Watari ne lui répondit pas, il était bien placé pour savoir que L ne revenait jamais sur ses décisions aussi dangereuses soient elles. Cependant, malgré son inquiétude, il avait foi en le jeune génie. Après tout, il l'avait lui-même éduqué à l'orphelinat qu'il avait fondé. L avait démontré des capacités étonnantes et inégalées. Aucun criminel n'étaient parvenu à lui résister. Cependant, avec Kira, les choses semblaient différentes : le génie de L était mis à rude épreuve et le meurtrier faisait preuve de tellement d'ingéniosité que L était obligé de prendre des risques qu'il n'aurait jamais osé envisager auparavant. Watari avait confiance en L mais cette inquiétude restait ancrée en lui.

Les deux hommes se préparaient. Ils allaient rencontrer les quelques enquêteurs qui avaient encore assez de courage pour s'opposer à Kira. Le trajet pour aller à l'hôtel où avait lieu le rendez-vous était court. Ils changeaient d'abris chaque soirs. La voiture avait les vitres teintées : il était hors de question de prendre le risque qu'un automobiliste voit le visage de L.

Watari était un bon conducteur. L se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Cependant, tout aussi habile qu'était le vieil homme, il n'était pas préparé à faire face à une voiture où le conducteur s'était endormi et roulait à pleine allure. C'est ainsi que l'accident eu lieu.

Kenichi Nagoaka était un homme comme les autres. Il travaillait dur pour nourrir ses deux filles et ce travail l'exténuait. Il avait tout sacrifier pour ces filles depuis le départ de sa femme. Il était un père model bien que trop permissif et souvent absent. A cause de son travail, il n'avait pas de temps libre à consacrer à ses filles. Ce soir là, le patron l'avait laissé repartir une demi-heure plus tôt. Kenichi voulait absolument profiter de court répit pour être en compagnie de ses deux filles. Il roulait vite, bien trop vite. Puis, il était trop fatigué. Il était déjà bien trop tard quand il repris conscience après une demi-seconde d'endormissement. Il avait embouti complètement une voiture sur le coté. La voiture s'était retournée et avait cogné un immeuble. Kenichi, lui, n'était que légèrement blessé. Il sorti vite de sa voiture mais ne tenta pas de fuir. Au lieu de ça, il courra porter secours aux occupants de la voiture accidentée. Quelques badeaux autour se proposaient de l'aider. Il extraya un corps, celui du conducteur. Pour ce dernier il était déjà trop tard : il avait la nuque brisée. Kenichi comprit que son imprudence avait tué quelqu'un. Il savait qu'à partir de ce jour il ne pourrait plus contempler tranquillement son visage dans le miroir sans ressentir un profond dégoût. Il savait que ses filles ne le regarderaient plus de la même façon. Il refoula toutes ces pensées, il y avait un deuxième corps à extraire, celui d'un tout jeune homme qui plus est. L'homme était inconscient et la voiture commençait à s'embraser. Kenichi savait qu'il devait le sauver et encore, cela ne pourrait réparer tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Il s'engouffra dans la voiture et en retira le jeune homme inconscient. Puis, les secours vinrent et l'embarquèrent à l'hôpital le plus proche.

L resta une semaine inconscient dont deux jours entre la vie et la mort. Kenichi était allé le voir tous les jours en prétendant être un de ces proches. Heureusement, les infirmiers étaient trop occupés pour vérifier. Chaque jours, il passait plusieurs heures à observer le jeune homme en espérant qu'il se réveillerait un jour. Son absentéisme au travail avait été la cause de son licenciement et cela plongea sa famille dans une situation financière bien précaire. Kenichi en avait cure, tout ce qu'il lui importait était le jeune homme qu'il avait faillit tuer. Il allait être juger pour cet accident et il risquait gros mais il en avait cure. Il se souciait seulement pour le jeune homme puis pour ses filles. Il attendait. Ses journées se résumait à cela.

Un jour il rencontra une jeune officier de police appelée Yoko Takaeuchi. Elle s'était occupée de l'enquête préliminaire sur l'accident.

« - C'est bien la première fois que j'ai a faire à une situation pareil, soupira la jeune policière.

- Que peut il bien avoir d'extraordinaire sur un accident de voiture, déglutit Kenichi

- Ce n'est pas l'accident en lui-même qui me fait dire ça, mais ses deux victimes.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Et ben, il est impossible de retrouver leurs identité. Aucune d'elles n'avait de papiers, le numéro de plaque d'immatriculation de leur véhicule ne mène à rien. Leurs empreinte digitales ne sont pas répertoriées. Aucun signalement de disparition correspond à leur description. Personne n'est venu les chercher où les reconnaître. Bref, ils sont une véritable énigme…

Kenichi était choqué. Le jeune homme n'avait peut-être aucune attache à part la personne qu'il avait tué.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- On ne vous demande pas de dire quelque chose. Vous avez sauvé la vie de ce jeune homme au lieu de fuir. Je suis sure que le juge n'omettra pas ce détail.

- Tout est allé si vite…

- Vous nous avez raconté ce qui s'était passé une bonne dizaine de fois au poste de police.

- Je sais mais je revois ces images en boucle et…

- Comment le prenne vos filles ?

- Très mal. La cadette Katsumi m'a même dit que Kira allait me tuer et que se serait bien fait. Ayako est plus compréhensive mais je sens sa gène.

- Qu'allez vous faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien et ça n'a plus d'importance. Je prie juste pour que le jeune homme se réveille.

Yoko se leva et fit mine de partir avant de dire

« Il a intérêt de se réveiller, seul lui peut nous dire qui il est. Il faut qu'on retrouve ses proches au plus vite : l'hôpital ne va pas le garder éternellement et quelqu'un devra bien financer son séjour. »

Kenichi ne répondit pas. Il savait que le jeune homme et ses proches allaient le détester et cela lui faisait mal.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'hôpital appela Kenichi : Le jeune homme venait de se réveiller et il avait besoin de ses proches a ses cotés. Kenichi hésita à venir, il savait que la victime le démystifierait tout de suite. Cependant, son envie de se repentir fut le plus fort.

A l'hôpital, il fut d'abord accueillit par un médecin. Ce dernier avait la mine bien sombre. Kenichi comprit de suite que quelque chose clochait.

- Je vais aller droit au but, cracha le médecin, votre neveu a reçu plusieurs traumatismes lourds dans sa boite crânienne qui résulte en une amnésie totale.

Kenichi ne put digérer l'information. Le jeune homme resterai donc toujours une ombre aux yeux de la société ?

- Est-ce que c'est irréversible ? articula-t'il

- Nul ne le sait. Sa mémoire peut peut-être revenir s'il est exposé à des éléments de son passé mais c'est tout de même très hypothétique.

- Est ..est-ce que je peux le voire tout de suite ?

- Non, il est avec la policière qui enquête sur l'accident. Il vous faudra attendre un peu.

Kenichi attendit bien une heure avant que Yoko sortit de la chambre de jeune homme. Elle avait l'air encore plus stupéfaite qu'avant.

- C'est une véritable énigme, s'exclama t'elle

Kenichi ne répondit pas, il voulait juste voir le jeune homme.

- Il ne se rappelle de rien et nous avons rien sur lui. Son age est indéterminable : certain éléments de sa physionomie laisse penser qu'il a environ trente ans quand d'autres lui donne moins de vingt.

- Il a dit quelque chose ?

- Il parle parfaitement le japonais. Il n'y a pas de doute la dessus. Malheureusement, il parle aussi bien l'anglais, le français, le russe, l'allemand, le chinois et bien d'autres. C'est ce que les tests démontrent.

- Waow, il devait être interprète !

- Le problème c'est qu'aucune disparition d'un quelconque interprète n'a été déclarée.

- Je vois…

- C'est encore pire que vous croyez ! Avant que vous veniez en lui a fait passer un test de compétence ! Sachez que votre protégé a le niveau de connaissance d'un ingénieurs en science et d'un agrégé en sciences humaines ! Aussi étrange qu'impressionnant !

Kenichi aurait été impressionné s'il ne voulait pas seulement voir le jeune homme à tout prix. Il voulait lui parler, mais pour lui dire quoi ?

C'était avec une certaine appréhension qu'il pénétra la chambre du jeune prodige. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Allait il s'excuser, l'implorer de lui pardonner ?

La chambre était blanche. Le jeune homme était assis sur le lit au centre dans une bien étrange position. Son regard était vide. Cette image impressionna Kenichi et le remord le rongea d'autant plus.

« Bonjour, osa t'il articuler

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas tout de suite.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda t'il

- Je … je suis un de vos proches et…

- Il y a 90 % de chance que vous mentez, coupa le jeune calmement d'une voix plate sans émotion.

- Comment ? fit Kenichi surpris.

- Vous bégayez et en plus vous avez le terme « proche ». Un vrai proche aurait précisé la nature de la relation familiale. Il aurait dit « oncle » « père » ou « cousin ». Je pense maintenant savoir qui vous êtes.

Kenichi était impressionné par la déduction.

- Et qui suis-je ? fit-il en tremblant.

- Vous êtes le chauffeur qui est à l'origine de mon accident : vous n'êtes pas un de mes parents mais vous souhaitez vous faire passer pour l'un d'entre eux. Vous craignez mes réactions et éprouvez de l'intérêt pour moi. Qui à part la culpabilité pourrait le justifier ?

- Je vous en prie, supplia Kenichi, pardonnez moi ! je ne voulais pas ! tout est arrivé si vite ! j'ai gâché votre vie…

- Je ne vous haït pas, coupa le jeune avec son regard toujours aussi vide. Je n'ai aucun souvenirs et aucune idée sur mon identité, je n'ai donc aucun regret.

Kenichi ne sut plus quoi lui dire. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire.

Trois jours plus tard, Kenichi apprit que son protégé allait être expulsé de l'hôpital car il n'avait aucun moyens de payer sa chambre. Il comprenait que ce dernier n'avait nul part où aller. Ce fut donc sans hésitation qu'il sacrifia ses maigres économies pour payer ses frais d'hospitalisation et qu'il lui proposa de l'héberger chez lui.

Voilà ce chapitre est terminé. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, cela m'aide vraiment. Vous pouvez proposer vos idées pour la suite, elles pourront m'aider si j'ai une panne d'inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

Le jeune homme avait accepté de séjourner chez Kenichi et sa famille. Il n'avait guère le choix de toute façon. Cependant, il avait bien fait comprendre à son protecteur que ce séjour ne serait que temporaire. Il voulait vite retrouver son indépendance et sa véritable identité. Il était une véritable énigme et il le savait. Cependant, malgré son génie, il ne parvenait à comprendre tous les mystères qui l'entouraient. Il ne se démoralisait pas pour autant. Il sentait que tôt ou tard il saurait qui il était. Il avait l'intention de rembourser Kenichi le plus tôt possible. Il se rendit compte qu'il détestait dépendre des autres et il se demandait si c'était un héritage de son ancien caractère.

« Voilà ta nouvelle maison ! s'exclama Kenichi en lui montrant la façade d'un immeuble, l'appartement est au troisième étage…

- Ce ne sera jamais ma maison et je ne compte pas y rester longtemps Kenichi-san. Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité

- Tu as nul part où aller ! tu ne vas pas rester tout seul par orgueil !

- Ce n'est pas de l'orgueil, je n'ai simplement aucune envie de vous embarrasser longtemps.

- Tu ne m'embarrasses pas …

- Je comprend que vous voulez absolument expier votre faute mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne vous haït pas. Ma présence risque au contraire de vous rappeler constamment ce que vous avez fait. De plus, je ne suis pas sur que vos deux filles m'accepteront facilement.

- Tu ne les connaît pas. Elles sont charmantes.

- Si vous le dites, répondit le jeune homme sans conviction.

L'appartement était plutôt petit mais très moderne. Il était propre et bien rangé. Il semblait presque neuf. La décoration était sobre mais efficace. Le jeune homme cependant ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise. Il y avait un je ne sais quoi qui le gênait. Deux jeunes filles l'attendaient sur le pas de la porte. La première devait avoir autour des dix-sept ans. Elle avait les cheveux teint en blanc et elle suçait un chubba choups. Elle était assez grande et portait une jupe courte. Le jeune homme devinait qu'elle avait un fort tempérament et qu'elle devait même être un peu rebelle. En tout cas, c'était l'image qu'elle se donnait d'elle. La seconde était plus petite. Le jeune homme estimait son age aux environs de douze ans. Elle était brune et ne souriait pas. Ses yeux noirs le regardaient intensément. Il n'y avait aucune compassion dans ce regard.

« Je te présente Ayako et katsumi, déclara Kenichi, j'espère que tu t'entendra bien avec elles.

- Moi c'est Ayako, fit l'aînée, sois le bienvenu chez nous ! La fille s'était rapprochée pour lui tendre la main, un geste qui surprena et effraya le jeune homme. Il comprit a ce moment là que le contact physique lui faisait peur. Il se fit cependant violence pour répondre au geste de la jeune fille.

- Tu es donc Katsumi, fit il en s'adressant à la cadette.

Cette dernière ne lui répondit pas et son regard s'assombrissait encore plus.

- Katsumi ! s'écria Kenichi, tu pourrais répondre !

- Je n'ai rien à lui dire ! répliqua la gamine puis elle s'enfuya dans sa chambre.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le bienvenu pour tout le monde, fit le jeune homme

- Laisse tomber, répondit Ayako, tu n'y es pour rien. Elle est comme ça depuis un bon bout de temps.

- Je n'ai pas tout le temps été un bon père et elle me tient pour responsable du départ de sa mère.

- Je crois pas que ça intéresse…heu…comment on doit t'appeler déjà ?

Le jeune homme se figea sur place, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- Mikuro, s'exclama Kenichi, appelons-le Mikuro pour le moment.

- Trop nul comme nom, cracha Ayako mais on fera avec.

- Ayako-san est très honnête, c'est une qualité que j'apprécie énormément, fit Mikuro

- Je préfère que tu m'appelles Ayako tout court. Les formules de politesses m'ont toujours énervée.

- Ayako est un peu sauvage, fit Kenichi

- Papa !

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Mikuro, cela ne me géne pas d'oublier la particule.

- Il est temps de te montrer où tu vas loger !

La chambre en question était petite. C'était un ancien bureau qui a été transformé pour l'occasion. Il y avait une petite table et un ordinateur ainsi qu'un lit une place. Mikuro se surprit a trouver cela très satisfaisant.

- C'était l'ancien bureaux de maman, informa Ayako, la pièce est longtemps restée telle quel avant que tu viennes. Katsumi n'a pas apprécié qu'on l'aménage, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'en veux.

- Je comprend, répondit Mikuro, elle espère toujours que sa mère revienne un jour

- Ma mère ne reviendra pas ! cracha Ayako.

- Je vois, contrairement à Katsumi, tu ne souhaites pas la revoir.

- Hé ! cria la jeune fille, de quoi tu te mêles ! tu ne fais pas partie de la famille donc reste en dehors de nos histoires. C'est claire ?

Mikuro ne répondit pas. Il comprit que le départ de la mère de famille avait traumatisé tout le monde. Il savait que son intégration dans la maison ne serait pas aussi facile. Néanmoins, Mikuro se surprenait à déjà apprécier Ayako.

Après une semaine de séjour chez les Nagaoka, Mikuro n'en savait pas plus sur sa véritable identité. Il cherchait pourtant jour et nuit sur Internet et il avait même contacté Yoko Takaeuchi pour en savoir plus. Il avait compris rapidement que son ancien lui avait effacer toute trace de son existence et vivait caché. Pourquoi ? Il se surprit à penser qu'il était peut-être un criminel qui fuyait Kira. Cependant, cette hypothèse ne tenait pas car Kira était apparu récemment alors que pour lui, son identité était depuis sa naissance. Mikuro était dépité. Pourquoi le mystère de sa véritable identité lui résistait toujours ? Pourquoi se cachait-il ? Pourquoi est-il un génie ? Pourquoi aime t'il autant le sucre ?

Il tapotait sur l'ordinateur quand Kenichi le dérangea.

- Mikuro, fit-il, je dois te parler !

- Qui y a t'il, fit le jeune homme.

- Je pense qu'il serait bon que tu sois scolarisé.

Mikuro se retourna vers son interlocuteur

- Kenichi-san nous ne connaissons même pas mon age, il se peut que je sois trop vieux pour cela.

- Je sais, je sais… mais je trouve que tu t'enfermes trop dans ta chambre ! Il faut que tu sortes et que tu te crées des liens..

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas ! s'écria Mikuro. C'était un cri du cœur, de ceux qui sorte de la bouche avant qu'on y réfléchisse.

- Peut-être mais c'est bon pour toi !

- Comment comptez-vous me faire entrer au lycée ? Je n'ai aucun papier d'identité.

- Yoko Takaeuchi a accepté de m'aider. Elle m'a dit que tu étais adoptable et…j'ai fait une demande pour le faire..

- Comment vont le prendre Ayako et Katsumi ? je ne suis pas sur que cette dernière souhaite m'avoir pour frère. Je suis là depuis une semaine et elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole.

- Elles n'auront pas le choix et…

-Vous auriez pu demander mon avis. Qui vous dit que je souhaitais être adopté ?

- Je sais Mikuro mais on ne peut pas te laisser seul sans attache !

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne comptais pas m'éterniser dans votre maison Kenichi-san et au lieu de respecter ce désir vous trouvez un autre moyen de m'enchaîner.

- Car avoir une famille c'est être enchaînée ?

- J'ai probablement déjà une famille et je n'ai pas renoncé à la retrouver.

Kenichi ne répondit pas, il était certain d'avoir fait le bon choix même si ce choix était égoïste. Cependant, il ne croyait pas possible que Mikuro puisse retrouver son identité. Il y avait trop peu d'éléments pour cela. Il se doutait que Mikuro pensait comme lui mais qu'il ne pouvait se l'admettre. Ce dernier était bien trop entêté pour cela. Puis Kenichi comprenais que Mikuro avait tout perdu à cause de lui. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Ce fut Mikuro qui interrompit le silence :

« -Je rentre au lycée à partir de quel jour ?

- Dans quatre jours, tu seras dans la même classe qu'Ayako. Par contre, le proviseur tenait à ce que tu passes les examens pour voir ton niveau, j'espère que ça ne t'embête pas trop.

- Non, absolument pas.

Les trois jours passèrent vite et Mikuro se renseigna auprès d'Ayako sur la vie scolaire. La jeune fille répondait à ses questions mais semblait peu enthousiaste quant au sujet de la conversation. Mikuro devina sans aucune difficulté qu'elle détestait l'école, les contraintes et le model disciplinaire brimant son envie de liberté.

« Tu sais, les profs ne m'apprécient peu à cause de ma couleur de cheveux. Pour eux ça veut dire que je suis une tête brûlée.

- C'est bien ce que tu es en un sens, répondit Mikuro

- Pas tant que tu le crois, c'est juste que je n'aime pas le conformisme. C'est franchement rasoir. Je ne peux pas non plus blairer tout ce qui est hiérarchique. Je trouve qu'on est enfermé dans un espèce de moule et ça me gave.

- Je te comprend. J'ai besoin de vêtement extra larges, je ne supporte pas de mettre des chaussettes, je m'assois sur mes pieds et je ne fais que de manger des sucreries, il y a 80% de chances que je fais partie de ceux qu'on considère comme socialement inapte.

- Mais tu es socialement inapte, fit Ayako en souriant, tu ne supportes pas qu'on te touches, tu t'imagines que je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Puis, tu restes jours et nuits devant ton ordi sans nous taper la discut.

Mikuro ne répondit pas, la jeune fille avait raison.

- Bon, je te laisse, reprit Ayako, ce soir je vais au cinoche avec mon copain. J'espère que t'es prêt pour demain.

- J'ignorais que t'avais un petit ami…

- Ne t'imagines pas n'importe quoi, il me sert juste de compagnie. Cet imbécile est fou de moi et ne se rend pas compte que moi je me fout de lui. C'est un pro Kira en plus, tu parles d'un ringard !

- Kira ? Ce nom m'a toujours semblé familier.

- Tu m'étonnes ! s'écria Ayako, les médias ne font que de parler de ce taré !

Le fait qu'Ayako soit une anti-kira soulagea Mikuro. Il ressentait une certaine aversion pour le tueur et il était content que celle-ci soit partagée.

- Ne parles pas de Kira comme ça ! C'était la voix de Katsumi. Le jeune fille entra dans la pièce avec une expression de colère.

- Kira est un héros ! Il nous protège tous !

Ayako soupira.

- Ne perd pas ton temps à discuter avec elle Mikuro, elle est complètement endoctrinée.

Puis Ayako sorti sans se retourner.

- Alors comme ça tu es fan de Kira, Katsumi-chan.

- Pourquoi tu me poses la question ? ça te gène !

- Je te posais juste une question, pas besoin d'être agressive miss.

- Alors, oui j'aime Kira ! voilà, t'as la réponse à ta question.

- Il y a une raison particulière à cela.

Katsumi le regarda avec des gros yeux et parti à son tour. Pour Mikuro, cela ne faisait pas de doute, la cadette avait des raisons personnelles d'aimer Kira. Il ne prit cependant pas le temps de s'interroger sur lesquelles, il avait ses propres problèmes à régler.

Le bus alla les chercher tôt le matin et si katsumi restait silencieuse ce n'était pas le cas d'Ayako. Cette dernière tenait à présenter tous les élèves quelle connaissait à Mikuro : « tiens, celui là, c'est un gros coincé » « elle, elle s'est fait plaquer trois fois »etc. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller de son commentaire. Mikuro l'ignorait. Ce genre de remarques déplacées le désintéressait complètement. Il se contenta de regarder la route par la vitre en espérant bientôt arriver à destination. Quand la famille Nagaoka descendit du bus, elle fut accueillit par une amie d'Ayako.

« - Yo ! Ayako ! cria t-elle, c'est donc lui le fameux Mikuro !

- Sakura ! t'as deviné juste.

Sakura, une fille qui avait les cheveux teint en roux, regarda Mikuro comme une bête curieuse, ce qui mettait ce dernier mal à l'aise.

- Ayako m'a raconté ton histoire. Tu sais , je trouve ça cool de fréquenter un amnésique !

- Sakura ! s'écria Ayako, ça devait rester entre nous. T'as rien dit à personne j'espère !

- Non, j'suis restée muette comme une tombe.

- C'est en effet une précaution que je trouve personnellement utile, fit Mikuro, je n'ai pas envie de faire pitié à tous les élèves de l'établissement.

- T'inquiète, fit Sakura avec une petite tape sur l'épaule, compte sur moi ! j'ne suis pas la meilleure amie d'Ayako pour rien !

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Regarde ! fit soudain Ayako, la Takada vient d'arriver.

- Cette bourgeoise, cracha Sakura, je m'en fout comme de ma première chemise.

- Cette fille se pavane parce qu'elle sort avec la star du lycée.

Cette conversation ennuyait déjà Mikuro. Les potins, ce n'était manifestement pas son truc.

Il trouvait cela complètement superficiel.

- Avoue que Light Yagami est trop un canon !

Mikuro s'étrangla. Il connaissait ce nom, il en était certain.

- Light Yagami ?

- Un mec qui à tout pour lui, répondit Ayako, s'est un canon et c'est une tête. Il est très populaire, le genre inaccessible.

- Le voilà ! Le voilà ! cria Sakura excitée, il est là !

Mikuro se retourna pour regarder le fameux Light Yagami. IL vit un jeune homme d'une très grande beauté et dont la présence irradiait. Tout était impeccable en lui : les chaussure bien cirées les habits bien repassés, ses cheveux coiffés au millimètre près. Mikuro comprit qu'avec son jean large froissé et ses cheveux emmêlés, qu'il était à coté un énorme contraste. Kenichi le laissait s'accoutrer ainsi à cause de son naturel permissif. Il se demandait bien quel lien il pouvait avoir avec ce jeune homme si méticuleux. De toute évidence, ce dernier ne semblait pas le connaître car il franchit le portail du lycée sans lui prêter une seule intention. Pourtant, le nom de Yagami ne lui était pas étranger : Mikuro tenait enfin une piste qui pouvait le mener à son ancienne identité et il était décidé à ne pas la lacher.


	3. Chapter 3

Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers lui. C'étaient pour la plupart des regards méprisants et condescendant. Mikuro savait qu'il avait tout pour faire mauvaise impression mais il n'en avait cure. Il ne voulait pas changer ses habitudes pour faire plaisir à certain. Il comprenait pourquoi Ayako détestait le conformisme et la dictature de l'apparence. Il était sur l'estrade de la classe et il devait se présenter. Un acte assez compliqué pour celui qui ignorait son identité.

« - Je m'appelle Nagaoka Mikuro, fit –il simplement sans rien ajouter.

Quelques murmures lui répondirent, des murmures de réprobation. Là encore Mikuro en avait cure. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Light Yagami. Ce dernier faisait semblant d'écouter les remarques de sa voisine Kyomi Takada. Mikuro comprit que Light n'éprouvait rien pour elle, qu'elle n'était qu'un objet qui lui permettait de mieux rayonner dans la société. Light Yagami était donc une personne qui faisait particulièrement attention à l'image qu'il projetai aux autres et cela lui réussissais apparemment. Il était tout l'inverse de lui et il se surprit à le mépriser et devinait que ce mépris était réciproque. Mikuro se demandait vraiment ce qui pouvait le lier à ce dernier. Peut-être n'était il pas le Yagami dont il se rappelait le nom, il trouvait cette hypothèse vraiment frustrante. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir : établir un contact avec Light Yagami mais ce contact devait venir de ce dernier pour paraître moins suspect. Cependant, comment pousser Light Yagami à lui parler alors qu'il représentait certainement tout ce que ce dernier devait détester ? Mikuro sourit : il avait une idée et il lui suffisait d'attendre.

Mikuro s'installa à coté d'Ayako qui était elle même à coté de Sakura.

« - Laisse les piailler, fit Ayako, ce ne sont tous qu'une bande de petits cons prétentieux.

- Il faudra t'y habituer si tu nous fréquente, surenchérit Sakura

- Je ne crois pas que leurs manière me blessent, répondit Mikuro

- Tant mieux ! je ne voulais pas me coltiner un accroc de son image !

- Bienvenu dans la bande, fit Sakura en faisant éclater son chewing-gum

- Je crois que l'on devra remettre cette conversation à plus tard. Je suis sur que le professeur ne va pas apprécier de nous entendre discuter.

Les deux filles soupirèrent puis se résignèrent.

Le cours se passa vite et Mikuro s'ennuyait. Il était bien au-dessus de ce niveau. Pourquoi l'avait-on donc obligé à aller étudier dans un lycée ? Tout lui semblait inintéressant , aussi bien le contenu des cours que les professeurs et les élèves. Heureusement, il y avait Ayako…puis Light Yagami. Mikuro remarquait que ce dernier s'ennuyait aussi, tout comme lui. Ce dernier était-il aussi un génie ? Il se souvint qu'Ayako ou Sakura lui avait dit que s'était « une tête ». Il abandonna ses reflexions pour reprendre des notes du cours. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'Ayako, qui avait du mal à suivre, en aurait besoin plus tard.

A l'intercours, quelques élèves s'approchèrent de Mikuro. Ce dernier se doutait qu'on voulait juste se moquer de lui. Ayako et Sakura restaient à ces côtés au cas où il aurait besoin de leur soutien. C'était bien évidemment une précaution inutile.

- Bonjour Mikuro, moi c'est Sayaka, tu sais, j'aime beaucoup comme tu t'habilles.

Et une bande de fille pouffa de rire à coté d'elle.

- Ferme là l'asperge ! hurla Ayako

Mikuro lui fit signe de se taire, il voulait lui dire qu'il maîtrisait la situation.

- Sayaka-san est une femme de goût. Elle est très bien habillé elle aussi.

- Vraiment, rigola Sayaka, tu devrais m'imiter au moins !

- Non, je ne crois pas, comme on dit, sont bien habillé ceux qui ont quelques laideurs à cacher.

Les filles pouffèrent de rire mais cette fois c'était de Sayaka dont elles se moquaient.

- Tu es qui toi pour me faire ce genre de remarques ? cria cette dernière en colère.

- Oh là là, je vois que Sayaka- san ne se souvient plus de mon nom. C'est bien triste d'avoir des trous de mémoires à cet age.

Les rires redoublèrent tout comme la rage de Sayaka.

- De toute façon, Kira ne veut pas de crasseux comme toi dans notre société. Il te tuera, tu verras !

Cette fois Mikuro reprit un ton sérieux. Le nom Kira lui faisait toujours un effet bizarre. Il ressentait de la haine envers ce dernier et cette haine, il le sentait, datait d'avant son accident.

- Dans la monde parfait de Kira, je pense qu'il y a plus de place pour les crasseux comme moi que pour ceux qui se font un plaisir d'humilier les autres. Ne t'inquiète pas cependant, je veux bien échanger ma place contre la tienne.

Sayaka mis quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Blasphémateur ! tu mérites de mourir tout de suite !

Mikuro lui répondit par un grand sourire qui l'énerva d'avantage. Elle tenta de foncer sur Mikuro quand une voix la stoppa net.

- Arrétez cela tout de suite, s'écria Takada.

Sayaka grogna mais elle obéit.

Mikuro vit que Takada avait un peu de charisme et l'autorité qui allait avec. Il comprit compris cependant que c'était surtout son statut de « petite amie de la star du lycée » qui faisait qu'elle était respectée.

- Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé, fit elle d'une voix douce qui avait certainement pas l'air d'être sincère.

- Ce n'est rien, fit Mikuro qui faisait semblant d'être dupe, je vous remercie beaucoup de votre intervention Takada-san

- Vous connaissez mon nom ?

- Qui pourrait ignorer le nom de la star du lycée ? fit-il malicieusement.

- Vous me flattez, fit-elle légèrement gênée

- Faux-cul, lui murmura Ayako d'un air de reproche.

Takada ne l'avait visiblement pas entendu ou elle faisait semblant que s'en soit le cas.

- Je vois que mon apparence ne vous rebute pas Takada-san, fit Mikuro, je suis sensible à ce comportement.

Mikuro savait bien qu'elle était l'une des première à se moquer de lui et s'il elle était intervenue, ce n'était que pour une raison : on avait mêlé Kira à la dispute. Il comprit que cette fille était une admiratrice secrète du tueur. Pourtant, elle taisait son opinion. Mikuro aurait voulu savoir pourquoi et surtout si cela avait un lien avec Light Yagami. Ce dernier était peut-être un farouche anti-Kira.

- En vérité, fit Takada, je m'inquiète plus de vos fréquentations que de votre apparence.

- De quoi je me mêle, la truie, gueula Ayako

- Calmos, répliqua Sakura, de sa part je le prends comme un compliment.

Takada était rouge de colère. Mikuro savait qu'il devait intervenir.

- Takada-san, je vous remercie de vous faire de soucis pour moi, mais je crois bien que c'est inutile. Ayako et Sakura sont des personnes très fréquentable avec qui j'ai du plaisir à passer mon temps avec.

- Comme tu voudras, fit Takada en partant. Puis, elle vint s'installer de nouveau a côté de Light Yagami.

- Mikuro, tu n'es qu'un sale lèche cul, lui reprocha Ayako

- Peut-être Ayako mais je n'avais aucun intérêt de m'en faire une ennemi tout de suite. Vois-tu, les petites querelles de classe, ne m'intéresse pas.

- Elle ne te respectes pas et…

- Tu ne vois qu'il s'en fiche comme de sa première chemise, coupa Sakura. Il n'est pas différent de nous, il s'en fout de ce que les gens pensent de lui. A vrai dire, je trouve qu'il s'en est bien foutu de la gueule de la bourgeoise.

Le cour reprit et elles se turent à nouveau. Mikuro s'ennuyait toujours.

Mikuro, Ayako et Sakura se retrouvèrent au réfectoire. Le repas n'était pas mauvais mais Mikuro aurait aimé y trouver plus de sucreries. Il était persuadé qu'il les avait toujours aimés, avant même sa perte de mémoire. Ayako tenta de réviser tant bien que mal tandis que Sakura se délecta de sa nourriture.

- Stress pas, fit Sakura, c'est pas ce qui va déterminer ta vie.

- Je sais, répondit Ayako mais j'ai promis à mon paternel d'améliorer mes résultats aux exams.

- Je pourrais t'aider Ayako si tu le veux bien, fit Mikuro

- T'inquiète, je me débrouilles, fit elle

- Lol, s'exclama Sakura, on a toutes les deux des résultats désastreux.

- Tant que ça ?

- Je ne me suis jamais bien intéressée aux études, répondit Ayako, mais là papa à des ennuies et ça lui ferait un soucis de moins si…

- Je suppose que je suis la cause de ses ennuis

- Hé, s'écria la jeune fille, c'est lui qui s'est endormi au volant et toi tu es la victime ! Ne l'oublie pas !

Mikuro était moyennement convaincu, il s'en voulait de causer du tort à Kenichi et il voulait se rattraper. C'était décidé, quand les examens seront passés, il chercherait un travail.

- Tu crois que Katsumi pense comme toi ? fit-il

- Katsumi n'est qu'une gamine, répondit-elle

- Peut-être, intervint Sakura, mais c'est une gamine très intelligente. Il suffit de voir ses résultats.

- Ils ont baissé dernièrement, elle refuse de nous en parler d'ailleurs. Le sujet est tabou.

Un éclair jaillit dans la tête de Mikuro, il avait une idée de ce qui arrivait à la petite fille. Il devait s'en assurer.

- Ayako, s'écria t'il soudainement, est-ce que Katsumi à changé de comportement récemment ?

- Elle est plus distante et parfois je la surprend à pleurer, fit-elle, je suppose que c'est à cause de la baisse de ses résultats.

- Imbécile, hurla Mikuro, Il y a 90% de chance que ta sœur se fasse torturer par ses camarades de classes qui sont jaloux de ses résultats !

- Comment ? répliqua Ayako, comment peut tu conclure une chose pareil !

- C'est évident quand on y réfléchit, fit Sakura, mais je t'avoue que je n'y aurais pas pensé si Mikuro ne nous l'avait pas dit.

- Comment ais-je put être aveugle à ce point !

- Je propose que nous allons l'attendre à la sortie de ses cours. Avec de la chance, nous surprendrons ces tortionnaires.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent.

Ayako était nerveuse : si Mikuro avait raison, cela signifiait qu'elle avait laissé sa sœur se faire torturer. Elle se disait que cela n'avait put arriver que parce qu'elle ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne. Elle s'en voulait et se promettait de se rattraper.

A la sortie du collège, il n'y avait rien de suspect. Les élèves semblaient calmes mais Katsumi était absente. Cela confirmait les soupçons de Mikuro, elle devait certainement retrouver ses bourreaux quelque part mais où ?

- Ayako, dit moi quels sont les lieux isolé à l'extérieur du collège.

- Il y en a plusieurs, répondit la blonde, mais je pense que l'endroit idéal est la petite cour à coté des salles de science.

Ils y coururent en espérant arriver à temps.

Katsumi était effrayée, chaque jour des filles plus âgées qu'elles lui faisait subir des misères. A chaque fois elles redoublaient d'ingéniosité dans leur jeu cruel. Aujourd'hui, elles lui avaient préparées une boisson et elles étaient décidées à lui la faire boire de force.

- Tiens, fit celle qui dirigeait le groupe, bois !

- Je ne veux pas, cria Katsumi

- Ce n'est pas bien ça et tu sais ce que l'on fait aux filles pas sages ?

Katsumi recula sous l'effet de la peur jusqu'à se retrouver accolée à un mur. Elle était acculée.

- Je ne vous ait jamais rien fait, s'écria-t'elle,

- On s'en fiche, répondit la fille à la tête du groupe, tes résultats n'ont pas assez baissés. On ne s'arrêtera que quand tu auras pas assez de bonnes notes pour être admise à ce lycée où tu rêves tant d'étudier.

- Nooonn, implora la jeune victime.

- Tais-toi et bois, repris la tortionnaire.

Katsumi prit le verre dans ses mains et s'apprêta à le boire.

- Arrêtes, cria la voix d'Ayako

Katsumi obéit et ses tortionnaires se retournèrent voir qui les avaient interrompu.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a dans ce verre , fit Mikuro

- Rien, rien de spécial, balbutia la chef du groupe.

Elles étaient pétrifiées.

Mikuro prit le verres des mains de Katsumi et le vida : quatre vers de terre gigotait sur le sol.

- C'est ça que t'appelle rien de spéciale, cria Ayako

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu ! vous ne le comprenez pas !

- Si je comprend, fit Mikuro, je comprend que c'est un jeu de torturer comme pour Kira s'est un jeu de tuer.

- Ne me compares pas à Kira, fit la fille

Ayako prit Katsumi dans les bras tandis que Mikuro et Sakura interrogeaient les filles.

La chef du groupe leur tenait tête même si elle était effrayée.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda violemment Sakura

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- On n'a pas besoin que tu nous le dises pour le connaître, fit Mikuro et il arracha le sac de la fille pour en retirer un portefeuille.

- Tu t'appelles…Yagami Sayu, fit-il en s'étranglant

- Tiens tiens, fit Sakura, la petite sœur de Light Yagmi.

Mikuro s'étrangla. De toute évidence, sa rencontre avec Light Yagami n'allait pas se passer comme prévu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Mikuro, Sakura et Ayako faisaient face à Sayu. Tous étaient sonnés par la révélation : la petite sœur de l'élève model admiré de tous commettait des actes atroces. Le premier réflexe d'Ayako avait été de foncer sur elle et de la gifler. Sayu ne réagit pas sachant qu'elle était en position de faiblesse. Mikuro cependant empêcha Ayako de recommencer.

- Sayu, c'est bien ton prénom n'est-ce pas ?

Sayu resta silencieuse.

- Je te conseil de répondre, fit Mikuro, a moins que tu souhaites que l'on dise à ton frère aîné a quel genre d'actes tu te livres lors de la pose déjeuner.

- Light ne vous croira jamais ! s'écria t'elle

Mikuro avait remarqué qu'elle tremblait. Sa menace avait eu son effet.

- Nous sommes trois à avoir été témoins de ce que tu as fait à Katsumy, répondit Sakura, çà suffira à convaincre ton frère.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça à ma sœur ? fit Ayako en serrant les poings

Sayu garda le silence.

- je vais te l'expliquer, intervint Mikuro, c'est une façon pour elle de se venger d'un frère dont la perfection l'étouffe. Mais comme elle ne peut s'en prendre à lui directement elle a trouvé une victime de substitution.

- Cà m'est égale ! Cria Katsumy je n'ai pas besoin de connaître ses raisons ! Elle m'a fait trop de mal. J'espère que Kira la punira !

- Katsumy ! s'étrangla Ayako,

- Katsumy-chan, fit simplement Mikuro, si Sayu-chan se fait tuer par Kira, cela ferait aussi du mal à ses parents et à son frère. Penses tu vraiment qu'ils le méritent.

- Je m'en fiche et..

- Pourtant, tu devrais comprendre cette douleur mieux que personne. Toi aussi tu as perdu quelqu'un qui t'est très chère.

- Ne parles pas de ma mère, tu ne sais rien, tu entends, tu ne sais rien !

- Non, et cela ne m'intéresse pas mais la douleur sera la même pour la famille de Sayu-chan.

Katsumy ne répondit plus. Mikuro savait qu'elle ne cesserait de haïr Sayu, mais si elle ne désirait plus la voir morte, c'était déjà une chose de positive.

- Quant à toi, fit Mikuro en se tournant vers Sayu, tu n'as pas intérêt de recommencer ! Suis-je bien claire ?

- C'est de sa faute, fit Sayu, je la déteste ! Elle a des bonnes notes et c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à mon frère et que ça m'énerve ! Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Elle est une admiratrice de Kira ! Je ne peux pas le supporter, pas quand je sais que cette ordure risque de tuer mon père à n'importe quel moment !

- Ton père est donc un criminel…, répondit Sakura abasourdit

- Non, cria Sayu énervée que l'on désacralise l'image d'une personne qu'elle à toujours considérée comme un héros, mon père est le policier qui enquête sur l'affaire Kira.

- Je vois, fit Mikuro, tu as toujours peur !

- J'ignorais tout ça, Sayu, fit Katsumy, mais pourquoi ton père ne se retire pas de l'enquête !

J'aimerais bien qu'il le fasse ! Mais il dit que c'est sa morale et son sens du devoir qui l'oblige à continuer !

- Pourtant Kira fait…

- Tais toi Katsumy ! s'écria Mikuro. Vous ne serez jamais d'accord sur la question et il est inutile de déclencher une nouvelle dispute !

Katsumy et Sayu se turent.

Je crois que les cours vont bientôt reprendre, il est temps d'y aller.

Les cours reprirent mais Mikuro n'était pas concentré. Ainsi le père de Light Yagami était chargé de l'enquête sur l'affaire Kira. Il sentait que c'était là une information importante mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Sayu ne le connaissait pas et Light non plus pourtant son esprit criait qu'il connaissait le nom de Yagami. Certes, il y avait des milliers de Yagami au Japon. Mikuro soupira, sa seule piste tenait sur un fil bien fin. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait continuer à enquêter dans ce sens là. Comme toujours, il devait entrer en contact avec Light mais pas de manière directe. Il soupira et remarqua qu'Ayako était aussi peu concentrée que lui. Il comprenait aisément qu'elle s'en voulait de ne rien avoir vu dans le comportement troublant de sa sœur. Il savait qu'il devrait lui passer ses notes et tout lui expliquer. Cela ne le gênait pas. Quant à Sakura, elle rêvassait tout simplement. Les examens approchaient et cela n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter cette dernière. Mikuro savait, quant à lui, que ses résultats aux examens seraient le moyen d'attirer l'attention de light Yagami. Il avait regardé les anciens sujets et les avait trouvés d'une facilité déconcertante. Néanmoins, il se demandait si tout cela suffirait. Il voulait aussi avoir un moyen de rencontrer le père de Light. Il s'agissait peut être du Yagami dont le nom résonnait dans sa mémoire. Il espérait que nom car si s'en était le cas, cela augmentait les probabilités qu'il soit lié à l'affaire Kira et cette idée ne lui plaisait guère. Il ressentait une véritable aversion envers Kira et ses méthodes. Il ne savait pas l'expliquer mais il comprenait aisément qu'il n'avait pas la même vision de la justice et il se demandait si une telle vision datait d'avant son amnésie. Il pensait à Sayu et il comprenait son angoisse. Ce qui le surprenait, c'est que dans le comportement de Light, rien ne trahissait une telle angoisse. Mikuro s'était rendu compte que l'élève model savait camoufler ses véritables sentiments mieux que personne. Néanmoins, à ce niveau là s'était vraiment troublant. Son instinct lui criait de se méfier mais sa curiosité le poussait à vouloir mieux connaître le jeune élève qu'il commençait, d'une certaine façon, à trouver fascinant.

Les quelques jours avant les examens brillaient par leur très grande banalité. Mikuro passait ces journées au lycée et le reste de son temps libre était consacré à la recherche de son identité. Il passait bien quelque temps à aider Ayako à mieux comprendre ses cours. Cette dernière faisait preuve d'une véritable volonté de travailler, chose qui était inhabituelle si on en croyait les commentaires de Sakura. Malgré son caractère rebelle, Ayako aimait sincèrement son père et elle voulait l'aider à sa façon. Mais elle avait accumulé un tel retard dans l'apprentissage de ses cours que cela était quasiment mission impossible. Mikuro faisait cependant preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve.

Un jour, ce fut Katsumy qui lui demanda son aide. Depuis le jour où il était intervenu pour lui éviter les humiliations que lui faisait subir Sayu, leur relations s'étaient améliorées.

- Mikuro, fit-elle, soudainement pendant qu'il lui expliquait un aspect d'une de ses leçons de mathématiques, j'ai oublié de te remercier pour l'autre jour.

- Ce n'est pas important

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions cependant, je ne te considérerais jamais comme mon frère !

- Je comprends, fit-il, tu m'en veux toujours car je loge dans l'ancien bureau de ta mère.

- Ce n'est pas çà, tu ne comprends rien à rien ! Mon père à laisser ma mère partir ! Il ne l'a pas retenu ni même essayé de la rechercher ! Et il nous ramène un garçon qui vient de je ne sais où…je ne le comprends vraiment pas ! C'est ma mère qu'il aurait du ramener et personne d'autre !

- Katsumy-chan, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici éternellement. Dès que j'aurais retrouvé mon ancienne identité et que j'aurais remboursé ma dette a Kenichi-san, je partirai d'ici. Je ne me sens pas chez moi ici.

- Comment fais-tu pour ne pas haïr mon père après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Je ne peux pas dire que je ne lui en veux pas un peu mais le haïr ne me servirait à rien. Cela ne changerait ma situation en rien.

- Je ne le comprends pas ! S'exclama Katsumy, à ta place je voudrais me venger !

- Il souffre déjà suffisamment comme ça et je sais que la vengeance ne résout rien. Même si je me vengeais, je serais toujours sans identité et cela ne ramènera pas la personne décédée.

- Je haïs mon père, je le haïs pour avoir laissé partir maman et pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Depuis l'accident, je ne peux plus le regarder de la même façon. C'est un meurtrier maintenant !

Mikuro se tut quelques instants. Si la jeune fille se confiait un peu, cela ne pouvait lui faire que du bien et l'aider à surmonter sa douleur. Katsumy était quelqu'un de plutôt renfermée et qui cachait ses soucis derrière une carapace fragile. Mikuro se demandait s'il pouvait faire quelque chose en plus pour la soulager de ce poids oppressant. Il savait qu'il était socialement inapte mais c'était parce qu'il le voulait bien. Cependant, quand il s'agissait de personne qui lui était chère, il pouvait largement dépasser cet handicap. Cependant, il avait du mal à accepter que cette jeune fille soit une adoratrice de Kira surtout qu'ellle avait certainement conscience que son père pouvait devenir l'une des victimes potentielles à cause de l'accident. Se pouvait-il que la gamine souhaitait que Kira tue son père ? Mikuro refusait de le croire. Il y avait certainement d'autres raisons que les humiliations perpétrées par Sayu ont renforcées.

- Il n'avait pas l'intention de tuer et…

- C'est pareil, coupa Katsumy, un homme est mort !

- C'est vrai, un homme est mort mais ton père m'a aussi sauvé la vie. S'il s'était contenté d'attendre les secours, je ne serais plus là moi non plus.

Katsumy ne répondit pas et Mikuro l'aida à terminer ses exercices en se demandant ce qui se passait dans la tête de la gamine.

Les examens étaient encore plus faciles que Mikuro ne l'imaginait. Il avait terminé avant les autres en étant convaincu d'avoir fait un sans faute. Il s'ennuyait. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Ayako, cette dernière avait apparemment du mal à répondre aux différentes questions. Sakura, quant à elle, ne faisait aucun effort et semblait dormir sur sa copie. Il n'était pas le seul à s'ennuyer. Light Yagami avait également terminé. L'élève prodige du lycée était peut-être encore plus intelligent qu'il ne l'imaginait. Cela excitait d'avantage sa curiosité. Il se demandait si, alors qu'au premier abord tout les opposait, le jeune ne lui ressemblait pas plus qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il avait peut-être cette différence qui le séparait des autres, de la société. Mikuro se dit qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre les résultats. Le problème étant de savoir si avoir des excellentes notes serait suffisant pour susciter la curiosité de Light. Il l'ignorait mais il avait des stratégies en réserve au cas où son plan ne marcherait pas.

Le matin, Mikuro se leva tôt. Il alla trouver Ayako. Cette dernière dormait encore. Elle n'était indubitablement pas pressée de connaître ses résultats qu'elle pressentait comme catastrophiques.

- Ayako, murmura Mikuro qui ne voulait pas réveiller Katsumy qui dormait dans la même chambre.

Ce fut le silence.

- Ayako, fit-il un peu plus fort.

La demoiselle qui dormait sur le ventre se retourna, se frotta les yeux et regarda qui osait ainsi la réveiller.

- Mikuro, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- C'est l'heure d'aller au lycée, répondit-il.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, je n'en ai pas envie.

- Comme tu voudras A-ya-ko-chan !

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, cria la jeune fille en lui balançant l'oreiller à la figure.

- Je vois que tu es bien réveillée maintenant et crie moins fort, tu vas réveiller Katsumy.

- Le mal est déjà fait, chuchota la gamine.

- Je suis désolé Katsu…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et me rendormir paisiblement.

Ayako se prépara rapidement. Kenichi était vautré devant la télévision, un verre de whiskey à la main. Il était comme ça depuis que Mikuro l'accident. Il se réfugiait dans l'alcool. Mikuro se sentait impuissant. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de lui parler mais rien n'y faisait. Quant à Ayako, guère diplomate, elle se disputait violemment avec son père pour lui faire passer ses mauvaises habitudes et elle n'avait pas plus de succés. Katsumy, elle, se murait dans le silence et supportait la situation tant bien que mal.

« - Kenichi-san, fit Mikuro, Ayako et moi nous allons au lycée voir les résultats de nos examens.

Kenichi but une gorgée de son whisky puis il posa le verre sur le guéridon qui le séparait de la télévision.

- Voulez-vous que je vienne avec vous ? Demanda t'il simplement, encore sobre.

- C'est bon papa, fit Ayako, Mikuro et moi on aura l'air de naze si on nous voit avec toi !

- Je vois, fit-il

Ayako et Mikuro sortirent de leur appartement, puis ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'arrêt du bus et ils attendèrent ce dernier.

- Je crois que tu as eu tort de lui dire de ne pas venir avec nous, fit soudainement Mikuro

- Je me suis plantée grave lors des exams, je n'avais pas envie qu'il voit ça.

- Ayako, tu ne connais pas encore tes résultats et cela aurait été une bonne occasion pour ton père de sortir un peu. Tu sais, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une dépression et…

- Tu en as pas marre de te la jouer à chaque fois monsieur je sais tout ! J'en ai marre Mikuro ! Mais j'en ai vraiment ras le bol que tu me dises quoi faire !

Mikuro n'avait rien à répondre. Il soupçonnait Ayako d'être nerveusement fatiguée par tous les évènements qui venaient de se produire depuis l'accident. Il savait aussi qu'elle ressentait beaucoup de frustration devant son impuissance à aider son père et sa sœur. Elle s'en prenait à lui à cause de cela.

Ils arrivèrent au lycée sans s'adresser la parole. Sakura les accueillit comme habituellement, c'est à dire avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Ils lui répondirent avec un air morne.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la rousse, vous faites une de ses têtes d'enterrement !

- Mèles toi de ce qui te regarde ! Répondit agressivement Ayako.

- Et là, cria Sakura, c'est pas parce que tu as tes problèmes que tu es obligée de me cracher dessus ! Moi, je ne veux que t'aider !

- J'en ai rien à faire de ton aide ! Je me barre !

Mikuro tenta de la rattraper mais Sakura le retint. Il l'interrogea du regard.

- Ne te fais pas de bile, fit Sakura, parfois Ayako a un sale caractère mais ce genre de crise lui passe vite.

- J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas.

Les évènements donnèrent en effet raison à Sakura. Alors que Mikuro et la jeune fille s'approchaient du lycée, un cri retentit devant eux

-« Miiikkuuuroooo ! Saaaakuuuuraaaa !

C'était Ayako dont le visage rayonnait.

- Tu vois, fit Sakura à Mikuro, je te l'avais bien dit.

Mikuro l'ignora. Il regarda Ayako se précipiter vers eux. Elle avait l'aire heureuse et il se surprit à l'aimer la voir ainsi.

- Que t'arrives t'il, demanda t'il a la jeune fille.

- J'ai obtenu la moyenne ! De justesse mais je l'ai obtenue !

- Ben tu m'as battu et de loin, fit Sakura.

- En même temps, tu n'as rien à faire de tes notes, répondit Ayako.

- C'est claire, je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'université. Je ne suis pas faites pour les études.

- Je suis peut-être indiscret, intervint Mikuro, mais je peux savoir Sakura comment tu envisages ton avenir.

- Moi, c'est le monde du spectacle qui me botte ainsi que l'art. Le reste, je m'en fous. Et je sais qu'avec mon passif, aucune grande école dans ce domaine ne m'acceptera. Je ne désespère pas, certains ont réussi par d'autres voie.

- A propos Mikuro, il ne manque plus qu'à regarder tes résultats à toi.

Mikuro avait faillit l'oublier.

- J'y vais, fit-il, vous venez avec moi ?

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête positivement.

Il était difficile de se frayer un chemin parmi les élèves jusqu'au panneaux de résultats. Mikuro remarqua que beaucoup le regardaient comme une bête curieuse. Il savait déjà pourquoi contrairement à Ayants et Sakura.

- « Qu'ont-ils tous à te toiser comme ça ? pestait Ayako

- A croire que c'est la première fois qu'ils te voient.

Mikuro lui, ignorait les élèves. Un seul l'intéressait et il ne l'avait pas encore trouvé.

Il arriva enfin vers les panneaux des résultats. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour trouver son nom. Il était tout simplement le premier du classement à égalité avec Light Yagami. Il n'était pas surpris de ses résultats mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Light soit aussi doué. Il avait déjà remarqué que c'était un jeune prodige mais pas au point de l'égaler. Ayako et Sakura, elle, jubilaient.

- Félicitation Mikuro, tu es le meilleur ! s'écria Ayako

- J'aimerais franchement voir la tête de la star du lycée quand il verra qu'il n'est plus seul à la tête du classement.

- Regarde, il y a la bourgeoise de Takada. Son mec ne doit pas être très loin…

En effet, Light apparut aussitôt et les élèves s'écartaient à son passage comme pour lui faire une haie d'honneur. Light contempla les résultats et Mikuro vit dans son regard de la fierté mais aussi de la surprise. Apparemment, il n'était pas habitué de devoir partager sa place de premier.

Puis, Sakura, Ayako et Mikuro s'en allèrent en jubilant sur les résultats du prodige. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué à ce moment là que Light Yagami regardait Mikuro avec insistance.


End file.
